goanimate_v5fandomcom-20200213-history
Sue Bob Murphy Beats Up Cornchip Girl and Gets Grounded
In the hallway of the school, Sue Bob Murphy was feeling grumpy about Cornchip Girl. Sue Bob: Man, I hate Cornchip Girl. She's one of the worst kids ever. She's one of my enemies and she's nothing but a know-it-all. What shall I do? Then Sue Bob thought of something. Sue Bob: I know! I will beat her up! Sue Bob went to find Cornchip Girl, and then she found Cornchip Girl next to the lockers. Sue Bob: Cornchip Girl! Cornchip Girl: (angrily) Sue Bob, what do you want for me now?! Sue Bob: I'm going to beat you up! Cornchip Girl: No no no no no no no no! No please Sue Bob! Please don't beat me up! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sue Bob: Time to beat the living tar out of you! Sue Bob started to beat up Cornchip Girl, and She kept punching her, and then she knocked her out. Cornchip Girl was hurt and she began to cry. Cornchip Girl: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gus: That's what you get! Then Gus Griswald came, much to Sue Bob's horror, and he was very angry. Sue Bob: Oh no! It's Gus Griswald! Gus: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up Cornchip Girl?! You know you can't do that to a girl! That's it, you're in big trouble now! And Miss Finster is going to punish you! Then Randall Weems came. Randall: Oh no! Sue Bob's beaten up Cornchip Girl! I'm telling! Randall ran off to see Miss Finster. Randall: Miss Finster! Sue Bob: That Cornchip Girl is not but a pipsqueak! Gus: Hey! Don't talk to Cornchip Girl like that! She's a good girl! If you say rude things to Cornchip Girl, I'll knock you down! Sue Bob: But Cornchip Girl tells my teacher on me! She's nothing but a pain in the a...! Then Sue Bob was caught by Miss Finster. Miss Finster: Hold it right there, you bad girl! Sue Bob: Oh no! It's my teacher! Miss Finster: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up Theresa!? You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now! Sue Bob went off to Principal Prickly's office, screaming with dismay. Sue Bob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Then Sue Bob arrived in Principal Prickly's office. Principal Prickly: Say, Sue Bob? What's up? Sue Bob: I beat up Cornchip Girl because she's a know-it-all like Gus and she also she tells my teacher on me all the time! Principal Prickly was shocked, and he was annoyed with Sue Bob. Principal Prickly: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up Theresa?! You know beating up another student is a bad thing to do that! That's it, you are suspended! Go home while I call your parents! Sue Bob went home, crying. Sue Bob: Nnnnoooooooooo! When Sue Bob got home, Sue Bob's parents were furious with Sue Bob. Sue Bob's dad: Sue Bob, how dare you beat up Theresa LaMaise?! She's a good kid, Gus's friends and one of the good students ever! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for two weeks! Sue Bob's mum: Your punishment is to watch Barney and Friends for two weeks! And you will be restricted from your computer! Sue Bob's dad: Go to your room right now! And don't think about going on your computer! Sue Bob went up to her room, crying. Sue Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Kendra as Sue Bob Murphy Kayla as Cornchip Girl Evil Genius/David/Zack as Gus Griswald Eric as Randall Weems Wiseguy as Miss Finster and Principal Prickly Joey as Sue Bob's dad Catherine as Sue Bob's mum Category:Sue Bob Murphy's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff